It's A Family Thing
by thepaxilfairy
Summary: Two years after Endless Waltz. Just when the Gundam pilots thought they could finally get some rest, the Earth and Colonies are again in trouble. There's also a new Gundam, and the pilot is Quatre's twin sister. What other new surprises await them? Rating
1. chapter 1

[YAY...my first GW fic. WOOHOO!!! I don't own Gundam Wing, though I do wish I owned Duo and Zechs...*wink*. Sadly though, I don't. I do own Jenni, Lilith, Silver Cat, and Red Dragon and everything and one associated with Red Dragon. Reviews are greatly appreciated.  
  
This is the SECOND time I have had to type out this chapter...damn disc I had it on before broke. Meh...oh well. It's kinda crappy...but it'll do. Here it is.]  
  
Summary: Two years after Endless Waltz. Just when the Gundam pilots thought they could finally get some rest, the Earth and Colonies are again in trouble. There's also a new Gundam, and the pilot is Quatre's twin sister. What other new surprises await them? Rating may go up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's a Family Thing - Chapter 1  
  
Heero sat in front of his computer. Dr. J had sent him some info that he thought Heero would find of great importance.  
  
"Perfect. Just what we need now." Heero muttered as he sat back and covered his face with his hands. "Another maniac trying to take over the world."  
  
After sitting there for a moment, he re read the info. Shaking his head, he sent an email to each of the other Gundam pilots.  
  
"Meet me at these co-ordinates. Very important." he muttered as he finished typing the message and sent it off. He was about to sign out when he saw an email from Relena.  
  
'How the heck did she get this address?' he thought as he deleted the email without reading it.  
  
"Relena."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Relena lay on the beach reading a book. She had been working overtime the past few months and needed a vacation. So here she was, by the beautiful blue ocean under azure skies that held clouds as fluffy as marshmallows.   
  
She was taking a sip of her Piña Colada and turning a page of her book, when she heard a voice call out to her.  
  
"Hey there good looking. Fancy seeing you here."  
  
Relena looked up from her book to see Duo walking towards her. Putting her book aside she smiles as she stood up.   
  
"What are you doing here Duo?" she asked.  
  
"I got an email from Heero. He didn't say much in case the email was intercepted, but there's some big stuff going on. I wanted to know if he had told you anything." Duo said.  
  
Relena frowned and shook her head. "No, I haven't heard anything. I haven't even talked to Heero in the past three months. Why, what's going on?"  
  
Duo smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry about it babe." he said, "It's probably nothing to get worked up over. Heero, the others and I are meeting in a couple days. Heero's gonna tell us what he got."  
  
Relena bit her lip and nodded. "Ok then. Could you get Heero to inform me? As leader of the Earth Sphere United Nation, I need to know these things."  
  
"I'll try. You know how Heero can be." Duo replied.  
  
Relena sighed. "Unfortunately." she then smiled. "It was good seeing you again. I hope you and the others have been well. Tell them I said hi."  
  
Duo nodded. "I will. Anyway, I gotta get going. You take care of yourself."  
  
"I will."  
  
Duo smiled, and turned to leave.  
  
When he was gone, Relena turned to face the water. She wondered why Heero hadn't returned her emails. She sighed with the wind as the water crashed on the surf.  
  
"Heero."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The five Gundam pilots sat around the huge round table and looked around at each other. While they had all visited each other individually once in a while, this was the first time they had all been in the same room together since Dakim Barton was killed two years ago.  
  
"Wow, it's wild seeing us all in one room again." Quatre said. The others all nodded.  
  
"How y'all been?" Duo asked as he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table.  
  
"That's not why we're here." Wufei said sharply. "We can deal with that after." he continued in a softer tone.  
  
Trowa nodded. "Wufei's right. We can get to the pleasantries later. Right now we have to get to why Heero called us all here."   
  
With that said, Heero stood. "Dr. J sent me some info regarding a resistance faction calling themselves 'Red Dragon' forming to take on the ESUN."  
  
"What?" Quatre cried.  
  
"What does this mean?" Trowa asked calmly.  
  
"What weapons do they have?" Wufei asked as well.  
  
"Well, so much for the happy reunion." Duo muttered.  
  
Heero waited for the other pilots to quiet down before he spoke. "Dr. J didn't have much. What he was able to get though is still important. Red Dragon is funded by some millionaire in England, his name is unknown. The leaders name we do know though." he said as he handed out a file to them.  
  
"Andréas Lemeux," Heero continued, "A French-English aristocrat who also fought as a member in the Mariemaia Army. No one has heard anything from him in the past two years though. He is presumed dead to anyone who is not a part of Red Dragon."  
  
"So we know who he is, why don't we go to his family and see if they know anything that might help us?" Quatre asked.  
  
Heero shook his head. "Not that easy. His parents passed away two months ago in a car accident, and his brother was killed while also a member of the Mariemaia Army. He has a nineteen year old sister living in Ireland, but she hasn't seen or heard from him since she was ten."  
  
"So this puts a stop on things." Trowa said, stroking his chin in thought. "Does it say where Red Dragon is based?"  
  
Heero shook his head a second time. "Not precisely. They could be anywhere in the North or South Western hemisphere. That is all we know."  
  
"Weapons." Wufei said a second time. "What weapons do they have? We're screwed if they have any Mobile Suits."  
  
Heero was silent a moment as the others watched him expectantly. "They have mobile suits." he said finally.  
  
"Ah shit." Duo muttered as he sat forward.  
  
"Perfect. Just perfect." Wufei yelled.  
  
"What do they want us to do?" Quatre asked. "We don't have the Gundams anymore. We're dead if we go up against these guys."  
  
Heero watches as the three guys went off the deep end. He wasn't surprised to see that Trowa remained calm.  
  
"They realized that's what would happen." Trowa said when everyone had quieted down. "They knew we had destroyed the Gundams. You say, why did the Gundam scientists get us when we don't have the Gundams. I say, they did BECAUSE we don't have them."  
  
Quatre, Duo, and Wufei were silent as they thought about that. They once again looked at Heero.  
  
"Trowa understands." he said, then took a stack of six files and handed one to each of them. "The scientists have built new Gundams for us."  
  
The other four pilots silently opened their files to see what they held. Small smiles formed on their faces as they read through them.  
  
"Deathscythe Hell-Fire." Duo said excitedly as he leafed through the papers. He finally came to the pictures. "Whoa!" he cried as he stared wide eyed at them.  
  
"The scientists tried to keep then as close to the original Gundams appearances as they could. There are plenty of new additions though, and they changed some of the names a little as well." Heero said.  
  
"What are yours guys?" Duo asked.  
  
"Altron-2." Wufei said unenthusiastically. "Master O obviously isn't very creative when it comes to names."  
  
"Mine's still Sandrock." Quatre said as he looked through his file.  
  
"Mega-Heavyarms." Trowa said with the tiniest of smiles.  
  
"What's yours Heero?" Quatre asked.  
  
Heero grinned a little before answering. "Wing Zero-1." he said. "Dr. J isn't very creative either Wufei."  
  
The others laughed at Heero's comment while Wufei just scowled.  
  
Quatre stopped laughing when he saw Heero holding the file for his own Gundam, as well as an extra file.  
  
"What's in that?" Quatre asked.  
  
"In what?" Heero replied.  
  
"The extra file in your hand." Quatre said as he pointed to Heero's hand. "What's in it?"  
  
"Oh this?" Heero said as he opened the file and leafed through it a moment. "Well, there's a sixth Gundam and this is the file on it and the pilot."  
  
Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei all looked at Heero with looks of 'huh?' written on their faces.  
  
"A sixth Gundam?" Duo asked. "What...does that mean there's a sixth scientist or something?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." Heero said.  
  
"What's his name? Who is he?" Wufei asked.  
  
Heero gulped and laughed a little nervously. The others were shocked to see this.  
  
"Well," Heero started, "SHE is Instructor H's daughter. Her name is Lilith. The Gundam she designed is called Silver Cat."  
  
The other four once again stared at Heero with looks of 'huh?' on their faces.  
  
"They let a woman design a Gundam?" Wufei asked after a moment. He then burst out laughing. "Do they all have death wishes or something?"  
  
"So your saying that just because a woman designed and programmed a Gundam, it's going to be a dud?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Well...yes." Wufei answered.  
  
"Remember what happened when you underestimated Noin, Wufei?" Trowa said.  
  
"Actually Wufei, this new Gundam is pretty well put together." Heero said as he read through the file. "If this file is correct...Silver Cat is just as good as all our Gundams combined. Or else pretty darn close."  
  
"So, who's the pilot?" Duo asked.  
  
"Well," Heero said as he walked around the table, "the pilot is female..."  
  
"Does she have a name?" Trowa asked impatiently.  
  
"Yeah, she does." Heero said as he threw the open file to Quatre. Her name is Jennifer Elizabeth Winner."  
  
"What? That can't be." Quatre said as he grabbed the file and read it over. Yet there it was.  
  
There was a picture of a girl with chin length, dirty blonde hair. She had the same blue-green eyes as Quatre and, according to the file, the same parents and birth date.  
  
"A twin sister?" Quatre squeaked. "How can I have a twin sister?"  
  
Duo laughed. "Hey, with twenty nine sisters, that's entirely possible."  
  
"I know I have a lot of sisters, but I never knew one of them was my twin. She must have been sent to live with family somewhere just after she was born. I don't ever remember growing up with her...I don't even remember seeing pictures."  
  
There were a few moments of silence as Quatre read over the file. The others watched as a small smile would flicker on his face when he read a certain part. He turned back to the front and looked at the picture.  
  
"She looks a lot like my mother. Her hair is a little longer though, and a little darker."  
  
"Are you going to contact her?" Trowa asked, "Is there a number or something where you can phone her?"  
  
Quatre nodded his head as he read over Jennifer's bio again. "Yeah. She's in Ireland. There's a number here...you think I should phone her?"  
  
"Well, she is your sister...as well as a fellow Gundam pilot. Of course." Duo said as he stood up and looked at the picture. "She's kinda cute."  
  
"That IS my sister you are talking about." Quatre said with a grin as he snapped the file shut.  
  
Duo laughed. "Already the protective brother. Come on, phone her up." he said as he tossed Quatre his cell phone.  
  
"You won't need to." Heero said, "Dr. J told me that she's already on her way. She'll be arriving at the Winner mansion in a couple days."  
  
Quatre opened the file again and looked at the picture. In a couple days he'd be meeting the twin sister he never knew he had.  
  
"Oh yeah, Relena says hi, and Heero, she wants to know what's going on."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[YAY...there's chapter 1. What do y'all think? Is it good? Should I continue? Well...whether you like it or not I'm continuing...lol. But it would be nice to get some reviews telling me what you think. Hmmm...how about 10 reviews and I'll type out chapter 2. So if you like my fic...tell your friends about my fic and get them to read and review too. It'd be nice to get some loyal fans... ^_~. Anywho...till next time. Don't forget to review.] 


	2. chapter 2

[Ok peeps...here we are with chapter 2. Now...disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, though I do wish I owned Duo and Zechs...*wink*. Sadly though, I don't. I do own Jenni, Lilith, Silver Cat, and Red Dragon and everything and one associated with Red Dragon. Reviews are greatly appreciated.  
  
And to my two wonderful reviewers, Lorimlowe2 and Silentheaven…*tackle glomps* THANK YOU!!!! I love you guys. I hope you keep reading.]  
  
Summary: Two years after Endless Waltz. Just when the Gundam pilots thought they could finally get some rest, the Earth and Colonies are again in trouble. There's also a new Gundam, and the pilot is Quatre's twin sister. What other new surprises await them? Rating may go up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's A Family Thing - Chapter 2  
  
Jenni sped down the highway at full speed. Her motorcycle was full of gas, so it was only her and the open road. As well as a cat like Gundam in air mode flying next to her. Music by Meredith Brooks blared in her helmet as she rode.  
  
There was a sudden ringing in her left ear as the phone built into her helmet rang. Reaching to the side of her helmet, she pressed a button.  
  
"This is Jenni. W. How may I direct your call?" she asked with a thick Irish accent.  
  
"Very funny Jenni." a voice said. "It's Lilith. You've got a cliff coming up in the next mile or so. Use that to take off onto Silver Cat. Head up about sixty degrees. That gives you two minutes to get inside. Once in, go up another twenty degrees and keep going straight. You should reach the L4 colony in about two hours. They know that you're coming, so you shouldn't have any problem with security and what not."  
  
"Thanks Lil. You're a peach." Jenni said. "So, this twin brother of mine is a Gundam pilot along with four other guys huh?"  
  
She heard Lilith laugh on the other line.  
  
"Don't let them get to you Jenni. They're only little boys who think with the wrong heads. You'll be fine. A little intelligence on the team would never hurt."  
  
Jenni laughed back at that comment. "Yeah. Anyway, I see that cliff up ahead."  
  
"Right then. Have a safe trip. Lilith out."  
  
When Jenni turned off the phone her music came back on. Up ahead lay a large cliff face. With the push of a button on her handle bars, Silver Cat flew up ahead.  
  
As she came closer to the edge of the cliff, adrenaline flowed through her. She sped up as the cliff came closer and closer.  
  
A cry of excitement escaped her lips as she flew threw the air. For a split second she felt weightlessness before she started falling. Suddenly, Silver Cat appeared below her rising quickly. She landed on the back of the Gundam with a thud, nearly falling over the edge. A press of a button and Silver Cat started to rise slightly. A push of another button and Jenni's bike was fastened to the Gundam as a cover of Gundanium alloy slid over to protect it.  
  
Walking a couple feet away Jenni reached the hatch that would let her inside the Gundam. The door slid open when she input the access code. Once she was comfortably seated and strapped in, and the hatch was locked tightly, she took off her helmet and shook her hair free.  
  
"Time to head to the stars, Cat." she said to the Gundam as she pressed various buttons, setting her destination to the L4 colony. "Wake me when we get there." she said, leaning back with her hands behind her head and her feet propped up on the control panel as she closed her eyes and went to sleep for the two hour trip.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The five Gundam pilots arrived at the Winner mansion. They waited in anticipation for Jennifer to arrive. Each was excited to meet Quatre's sister, and new Gundam pilot. Well...with the exception of Wufei.  
  
"She's late." Wufei said from the chair he was sitting in.  
  
"She'll be here." Quatre reassured them as he looked out the window.  
  
Without warning, the floor of the mansion started to shake. The windows rattled, blurring Quatre's view of the colony.  
  
"Do you guys hear something?" Trowa asked as he stood from his spot at the table.  
  
There was silence for a few moments as the five of them listened.  
  
"Yeah, I hear it." Duo said, breaking the silence. "It's like a rumbling, or a plane."  
  
"How about a Gundam." Heero said as he stood at the window with Quatre.  
  
Duo, Wufei, and Trowa ran to the window. Their jaws dropped when they saw the huge silver, cat shaped Gundam flying down the street.  
  
"What kind of a Gundam is that?" Wufei asked, "Kinda obvious it was designed by a woman."  
  
"Shut up Wufei." the other four said as they watched the Gundam race towards the mansion at a great speed.  
  
"Looks like it's chasing something." Trowa said, indicating the motorcycle riding in front of the Gundam. "Actually, the person on that bike doesn't seem very worried that he or she is being followed by a Gundam."  
  
"You're right Trowa." Quatre said. "It kinda looks like the Gundam is following the bike."  
  
There was a moment of silence after Quatre said that. When it finally sunk into their heads, they dashed out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door. The five of them watched as the motorcycle zoomed towards them, followed by Gundam Silver Cat.  
  
The motorcycle sped up the drive and skidded to a stop ten feet away from them. The Gundam slowed to a halt and, after hovering for a few moments, it gently touched down on the ground.  
  
"Sure knows how to make an entrance." Duo whispered to the others.  
  
The motorcycle revved a couple times, and then fell silent as it shut down.  
  
The five guys watched as the driver climbed off the bike. They looked on in anticipation as the helmet came off and a head of dirty blonde hair was shook free.  
  
"Jennifer?" Quatre asked slowly, not sure how to react to meeting his twin for the first time.  
  
Jennifer was wearing tight black leather pants, a white tank top, and a black leather jacket. On her feet she wore a pair of black boots. She turned to the others and walked over.  
  
"That's my name, don't wear it out." she said before throwing her bike helmet to Wufei. "Put that somewhere would ya."  
  
Wufei glared at her and was about to say something when Quatre interrupted and took the helmet.  
  
"It's good to finally meet you Jennifer." he said with a smile.  
  
Jennifer eyed him a moment with a raised eyebrow as she peeked over the sunglasses she wore. "You're Quatre?" Quatre nodded and a smile quickly spread across her face. "You have my eyes, so you must be my twin brother."  
  
An awkward silence followed as neither brother nor sister knew what to do next."  
  
"Well...would you like to come in?" Quatre asked after a few moments.  
  
Jennifer smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great. But, do you have anywhere I can stash my stuff?" she asked, tilting her head back to indicate her bike and Silver Cat.  
  
Quatre smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Jenni walked around the large family room while she waited for Quatre to return. She felt the eyes of the pilots on her as she looked at the pictures.  
  
"So why don't you guys tell me your names." she said as she turned to face them. "It would be nice to know the names of the people I'm going to be working with."  
  
There was nothing but silence as the four of them stared at her.  
  
"Okay, I'll start then." she said as she leaned back against the wall. She took off her sunglasses and stuck them in the pocket of her leather jacket.  
  
The others continued to stare at her.  
  
"Hi, my name is Jennifer and I've been a Gundam pilot for six months now." she said with a cheesy smile.  
  
"This isn't a support group you know." Heero said flatly.  
  
"He speaks." Jenni cried with mock surprise. She turned to the others. "What about you three. You're not mute, are you?"  
  
"No." came a course of voices.  
  
"Heero and Trowa are pretty much the strong silent type, and Wufei doesn't like girls." Duo said with a smile.  
  
Jenni nodded. "Uh huh. So what about you?" she asked.  
  
"Duo's the one who tries to drive us all insane with his inane babble." Wufei said as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Duo grinned like an innocent child. "No I don't. I just try and bring a sense of humour into the group. All work and no play is really boring."  
  
Jenni smiled at the comment. "Amen to that brother." she said with a wink.   
  
There was another silence as they waited for Quatre. Jenni moved from her spot at the wall and went to sit in the chair that was next to Duo.  
  
"Sooo." she said as she drummed her fingers on the arms. "How long have you all been Gundam pilots?" she asked, trying to make conversation.   
  
"Do you know what Operation Meteor was?" Heero asked.  
  
"Pretty much yeah. Lil never explained it all very thoroughly though." Jenni said.  
  
"Lil?" Trowa asked. "Who's Lil?"  
  
"Cats designer. She's wicked cool. Lil's a girl who knows how to party." Jenni stopped when she saw the guys staring at her again. "Anyway, what about O.M.?"  
  
"It was our first mission with our Gundams." Trowa said.  
  
Jenni's eyes opened wide. "You serious? That must have been...what...three or four years ago. I was only fifteen at the time."  
  
"So were we." Duo said.  
  
Jenni was speechless a moment. "Wow...four years as Gundam pilots huh? I'm definitely an amateur among veterans." she said as she scratched her head.  
  
"Amateur is right." Wufei muttered under his breath.  
  
Jenni cast a glare at him. "You got a problem?"  
  
Wufei was about the say something when Duo interjected.   
  
"So...Jennifer..." he started.  
  
"Jenni," she interrupted, not taking her glare from Wufei, "Call me Jenni."  
  
"Right, Jenni," Duo continued, "why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"  
  
Jenni's gaze finally left Wufei and landed on Duo. She smiled. "What would you like to know then?" she said, crossing her legs and resting her hands on one knee.  
  
"What training do you have? What is your level of expertise?" Heero asked.  
  
Jenni was about to speak when the door opened and Quatre walked in.  
  
"That's an awesome Gundam you have Jennifer. Really well designed. Instructor H's daughter has a very good sense for mechanics. We couldn't get inside to move it though. Had to bring in a crane and flat bed."  
  
"It would have been easier if you'd had the brains to as me to help." Jenni said with a grin. "To get inside you have to do finger print and retinal scans. After that to even start her you need voice identification. From what Lil said, you guys were prone to getting your Gundams stolen and used against you. The scientists obviously never took that into account when building them. Lil came up with that idea while still doing the preliminary work for Cat."  
  
The five pilots stared at Jenni as she smiled and leaned back on her chair.  
  
Duo turned to Wufei. "What was it you said about the scientists letting a woman design a Gundam, Wufei?" he said.  
  
Wufei remained silent as the others laughed. He was definitely was eating his words at that moment. Grumbling, he crossed his arms.  
  
There was silence again as the laughter subsided. Jenni found it obvious that the five pilots were not used to having a girl among their ranks. She could tell right off the bat that Wufei wasn't thrilled and was going to give her the most trouble. She didn't mind, she was used to dealing with chauvinist pigs. She looked forward to future confrontations with him.  
  
Jenni has a little trouble figuring Heero and Trowa out though. While their outside appearances were seemingly detached, she could see that they were thoroughly examining the situation. Whether they accepted her or not, she couldn't tell.  
  
Duo on the other hand, well, she knew that they would get along just fine. He had let her into the group without a second thought. She knew that if she was stuck in a rut he would be there to help her. She knew that any bad mood she would be in would instantly melt away the moment he walked into the room.  
  
Jenni looked at her twin brother. Aside from having the same eyes, they didn't look much alike. Her hair was a couple shades darker than Quatre's, and her face was a little smaller. And she was noticeably shorter than him, ranging around six inches.  
  
The silence in the room quickly turned awkward. No one seemed to be able to think of anything to say. Each had a question to ask, but knew not the words to use.  
  
"Well now, look at the time." Duo said, looking at a watch that he wasn't wearing. "It's getting rather late and I want to check out my new Deathscythe Hell-fire. Maybe the four of us should get going and let the brother and sister get acquainted."  
  
The others mumbled their agreements and they stood to leave.  
  
Duo smiled as he passed Jenni. "Don't worry. We'll be back in a couple days to save you from imminent boredom. It was good to meet you Jenni."  
  
Jenni smiled back in response. "It was good meeting you all too." she said, and Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei left.  
  
Once the door had closed, Quatre turned to Jenni and smiled. "Would you like some tea?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[HA!!! I lied. Looks like I ended up posting with less than 10 reviews...lol. I couldn't help it. I had to post. Anywho...don't forget to review. You don't even have to say anything big. The review could consist of one word...I wouldn't care, as long as I know people are reading my fics. Anywho, we shall meet again my faithful readers. Ciao.] 


	3. chapter 3

[Ok peeps...here we are with chapter 3. Now...disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, though I do wish I owned Duo and Zechs...*wink*. Sadly though, I don't. I do own Jenni, Lilith, Silver Cat, and Red Dragon, everything, and one associated with Red Dragon. Reviews are greatly appreciated.  
  
To my bud Joey Maxwell, and another reader RemRene…thanx for the reviews…^_^ and I'm sorry Jenrissa…I forgot to mention you in chapter 2 for reviewing chapter 1…so I'll do that now…^_^  
  
And as for Zechs telling them to call him Milliardo Peacecraft, that's only when people are actually talking to him. I'm just going to call him Zechs otherwise as I'm too lazy to type out Milliardo Peacecraft all the time.]  
  
Summary: Two years after Endless Waltz. Just when the Gundam pilots thought they could finally get some rest, the Earth and Colonies are again in trouble. There's also a new Gundam, and the pilot is Quatre's twin sister. What other new surprises await them? Rating may go up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's A Family Thing- Chapter 3  
  
Quatre and Jenni sat in silence as they drank their tea. Neither was about to think of anything to say. Quatre watched Jenni as she looked down at her tea, quietly stirring it, then around the room.  
  
"So…why were you in Ireland Jennifer?" Quatre finally asked.  
  
"Call me Jenni." Jenni said, then fell silent as she continued to stir her tea.   
  
"Jenni?" Quatre asked when he noticed a distant look in her eyes.  
  
"I've been living with our eldest sister. Her name is Stephanie." Jenni said after a few moments.  
  
"Oh, I see." Quatre said then put his tea down. "I still don't understand why you didn't live with us. Father never said anything about you."  
  
"No, I guess he wouldn't have." Jenni said as she stood up and moved to a window. "According to Stephanie, our mother died giving birth to us. Father was so distraught after she died that he didn't want to be reminded. He was scared I'd grow up to look like her, she he sent me away." Jenni slowly turned to Quatre as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "I guess he didn't tell you that you had a twin because he didn't want you to come looking for me."  
  
"Jenni, what do you mean out mother died giving birth to us?" Quatre asked as he walked over to her. "We were test tube babies…like our sisters."  
  
Jenni turned back to the window and shook her head as a cynical smile spread across her lips. "Every family has their big secrets…this one's ours. Stephanie told me father had told you that, so you wouldn't feel any different from the others." Jenni was silent as she continued to look out the window.  
  
"What was out father like Quatre?"  
  
Quatre stood beside Jenni and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He was a good man. He did everything he could to bring peace to the colony. He was a true pacifist till the end. He didn't want me to pilot Sandrock because it went against what he believed in. His ways weren't working though. The colony started to turn away from him, and turn towards OZ. Despite all he did for the colony, the colony turned its back on him. I'm not even sure if anyone appreciated him after he died…when he died for the colony."  
  
"Not many people appreciate a good thing when they still have it." Jenni said. "I think I'm going to go to bed. It's getting late and I'm pretty tired from my trip."  
  
Quatre smiled. "It's ok. I'll take you to your room."  
  
*~*  
  
"Favourite movie." Jenni said as she made breakfast.  
  
"Uhhh…I'd have to say 'Midsummer Nights Dream'."  
  
"EW…Shakespeare?" Jenni cried as she threw a bagel at him.  
  
Quatre laughed as he dodged it. "What, you don't like Shakespeare?"  
  
"Hell no. Are you sure we're related?" Jenni joked as she loaded cream cheese on her bagel.  
  
"Ok then, what's your favourite movie?"  
  
Jenni was silent a moment as she made another bagel for her brother. "Hmmm…that's a toughie. I'd have to say the Die Hard movies. No…the James Bond movies. Wait, forget that. It's Charlie's Angels. No…actually…" Jenni was silent in thought as she took the two plates and went to sit at the table with Quatre. "Ah hell, as long as it's got violence, action, blood, guts, and gore, I'm there." She finished as she took a bite of her bagel.  
  
"I see…" Quatre said, taking a sip of his orange juice.  
  
It had been four days since Jenni had arrived. She and Quatre had tried desperately to find something they had in common. As far as they could tell though, the two twins were as different as night and day.  
  
"This place is really huge." Jenni said as she took another bite of her bagel. "You must have some really mad parties here."  
  
"Actually, no. I've never had any parties, aside from birthday parties and Christmas parties." Quatre looked at Jenni to see her eyes wide with shock. "What?"  
  
"Are you telling me that you have lived in this mansion for the better part of nineteen years and you have NEVER had a party?"  
  
Quatre shook his head. "No…I haven't."  
  
Jenni was in a silent shock as she stared at him. She leaned forward and narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you even have friends?" I was known as the party queen of Ireland back home. Oh God, what will Darcy think when I tell her that my twin brother lives in the hugest mansion we've ever seen, and he's never had a party."  
  
"Who's Darcy?" Quatre asked while he took a bite of his bagel.  
  
"Darcy is my best friend. Has been since we were three. She always knows where the best parties are, and which clubs are the bug hits." Jenni said as she leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms. "Man, I haven't been out clubbing in so long. Hey, you know any good places?"  
  
"Sorry." Quatre said as he shook his head.  
  
"Thought not." Jenni said flatly, and continued to eat her breakfast in silence.  
  
*~*  
  
"So, is he in running order?" Heero heard Duo yell from Zero-1's feet.  
  
"Yep. Everything is running smoothly. Controls are good, and everything is responding perfectly." Heero called back as he climbed out and jumped to the ground.  
  
"No glitches with Hell-fire. Trowa and Wufei said that Heavyarms and Altron are good as well." Duo replied as he and Heero walked out of the hanger that held the Gundams. "It's almost like a dream man."  
  
"Or the beginning of a nightmare." Heero said.  
  
Duo remained silent at Heero's comment as they approached the coffee room. They saw Trowa and Wufei walking up the other side of the corridor.  
  
"Everything ok with Zero-1?" Trowa asked.  
  
Heero nodded. "Everything is in working order. Dr. J improved the Zero system a little. I'll see how it goes once we're on the battle field."  
  
The two pilots nodded slightly.  
  
"Have you heard from Quatre about Sandrock?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Not yet." Duo said. "We should soon though when we get back to the mansion. I'd personally like to see Silver Cat in action. She looks like one pretty nifty Gundam."  
  
Wufei snorted his displeasure at the mention of the Gundam. "Why would they let a woman become a Gundam pilot?"  
  
"It's actually been proven that women tend to keep a cooler head when put under pressure and tend to remain calm in stressful situations." A rough voice called from behind Duo and Heero. The four of them turned to see a tall, blonde haired man walking towards them.  
  
"Zechs Marquize." Heero said in a low voice.  
  
"I'd prefer Milliardo Peacecraft if you don't mind." The blonde man answered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Duo asked.  
  
Zechs shrugged his shoulders. "I've been hearing rumours that the Gundams have been rebuilt. I wanted to see if those rumours were true."  
  
"They are." Trowa said.  
  
"And I take it that you know about Red Dragon." Zechs added.  
  
"Yes." Wufei said. "What's your point?"  
  
"Red Dragon is turning out to be more serious than we expected. It's going to take a little more than five mere Gundams to take them out." Zechs said.  
  
"We have six Gundams now, which means more fire power." Duo said.  
  
"Ah, yes. So there is a sixth Gundam. Lilith went ahead with her plan then. No doubt she got one of the Winner girls to be the pilot." Zechs said with a smirk.  
  
"How did you know that?" Heero demanded, his hands clenched into fists.  
  
Zechs laughed a little and shook his head. "Lilith and I go back a ways. We went to cadet school together. We lost contact after her seventeenth birthday though. We met up again just before Operation Meteor was set into motion, and she told me what she had planned."  
  
"So Lilith used to work for OZ." Wufei said, trying to find a reason not to trust Jenni.  
  
Zechs shook his head and laughed. "No, Lilith knew nothing about me and OZ. As her friend I kept her info secret."  
  
"So why get one of Quatre's sisters? Why Jenni?" Heero asked.  
  
Zechs smirked. "It's a family thing Yuy. You wouldn't understand."  
  
There was a moment of silence as Zechs noticed Heero's hands clenched even tighter. "It appears I've hurt your feelings Heero. I am sorry. Here I come with an offering of help, and I've set myself up for rejection."  
  
"Why would you want to help us?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I believe we are on the same side. It's time to put the past behind us. I am not the man I used to be, and I presume you are not the men you once were." Zechs said as he looked from one pilot to the next. "I don't want to see the work my little sister did to put together such a great nation get destroyed. She's worked really hard for what she has. I don't want her to lose it."  
  
"And how exactly to you plan on helping us?" Duo asked sceptically.  
  
"I have a base set up a couple kilometres south of the Sanc Kingdom. As we speak I have over ten thousand men awaiting my orders to attack Red Dragon. I get an hourly update reporting how many new recruits we receive. We also have several minor bases spread out across the planet. If you find yourselves in a jam, you just have to send a signal and I'll have men there in a matter of twenty minutes."  
  
"A lot can happen in twenty minutes. How can you be sure you'll get there in time?" Trowa asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"For now it's a chance we'll have to take. New bases are being planned and constructed now. Hopefully they'll be completed before anything serious breaks out. Though knowing out past luck, we might not be so lucky."  
  
Heero though about Zechs's proposal. If he or the other pilots needed help, Zechs would send it. "And what do you want out of it? You must want something in return."  
  
Zechs smiled a genuine smile. "All I ask is that you keep my sister and all she worked hard for safe. Though I expect that's what you had planned all along." Zechs moved forward to whisper in Heero's ear. "Protect her like you have been. Don't think that it hasn't gone unnoticed. She just wishes you'd call her more often."  
  
The others watched as Zechs bowed to them.  
  
"Till we meet again gentlemen." He said, and left the way he came.  
  
The Gundam pilots silently watched as Zechs left, not sure of the info he had given them, or if they could trust him.  
  
"Come on, let's go to the lunch room and get something to eat." Duo said after a moment. "I'm hungry."  
  
The others silently nodded their agreements and turned to go into the lunch room. Once they stepped in, they looked up to see Relena standing in the middle of the room.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"I just remembered something that I gotta to with Hell-fire." Duo said suddenly. "Come and help me Trowa."  
  
Trowa nodded. "Yeah sure…no problem." He said then ran out of the room with Duo.  
  
"I just remembered I have somewhere else to be." Wufei said, and then ran out after Duo and Trowa.  
  
With the others gone, Heero and Relena stares at each other in silence.  
  
"Long time no see Heero." Relena said after a few moments.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[OHHHHHHHHHHH…yes. I am evil. Purely evil. Leaving you all with a somewhat cliffy like that. Yes…I am really evil. Anywho…there's chapter 3. I hope you like. Please review. It would be greatly appreciated.] 


	4. chapter 4

[Ok peeps...here we are with chapter 4. Now...disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, though I do wish I owned Duo and Zechs...*wink*. Sadly though, I don't. I do own Jenni, Lilith, Silver Cat, and Red Dragon, everything, and one associated with Red Dragon. Reviews are greatly appreciated.  
  
SQUEE!!! And LOOKIE...I have new reviewers. Hello to Saloman2, glad to love my little ficcie, and Daimeryan Rei. Welcome to the club. And thanx to Silentheaven and Jenrissa for reviewing again. I hope you all enjoy. Daimeryan Rei, remarks to your remarks in the review shall be at the end of the chapter ^_~...as I'm sure everyone wants to get reading.]  
  
Summary: Two years after Endless Waltz. Just when the Gundam pilots thought they could finally get some rest, the Earth and Colonies are again in trouble. There's also a new Gundam, and the pilot is Quatre's twin sister. What other new surprises await them? Rating may go up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's A Family Thing- chapter 4  
  
"What are you doing here?" Heero asked as he went to the counter to get a cup of coffee.  
  
Relena sighed as she walked over with him. "I haven't heard from you in well over four months Heero. It's not like you to not check up on me and see if I'm ok. Yeah, it pisses me off most of the time that you don't think I can take care of myself…"  
  
"I know you can Relena." Heero said, interrupting her. "That's why you haven't heard from me at all. I was trying to give you your freedom."  
  
Relena was silent a moment. "Why didn't you tell me about Red Dragon? You could have at least told me about the rumours." She said.  
  
"How did you know about that?" Heero asked abruptly.  
  
A small smirk started to spread across Relena's face. "A little birdie told me."  
  
"A little birdie or a God of death?" Heero muttered under his breath.  
  
"Both." Relena said and laughed when she heard Heero mumble things involving Duo and a slow and painful death. "Well if you had told me in the beginning what was going on, I wouldn't have had to rely on Duo. My brother also provided me with information."   
  
Heero silently nodded as he continued to think of ways to kill the "Shinigami".  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Relena asked, breaking Heero from his thoughts.  
  
"I wanted to be sure that something was happening. That they weren't just rumours."  
  
Relena nodded. "Were they?"  
  
Heero shook his head. "Red Dragon is a lot bigger than we thought it would be."  
  
"And when were you going to tell me?" Relena asked, anger sneaking into her voice. "How am I supposed to keep peace with the colonies and earth if the info I need to continue that peace isn't being given to me?"  
  
"Well now you know." Heero said, his anger rising as well.  
  
"Yeah, after having to hunt around the other Gundam pilots and pretty much have to force it out of you. I shouldn't have to do that Heero."  
  
There was silence again as the two of them calmed down. The silence continued till Heero spoke again.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have told you what was going on." He said finally.  
  
Relena silently nodded. "I saw the new Gundams. Who built them? I thought the scientists were dead."  
  
"No, they're still alive." Heero said. "And we all presumed them dead until Dr. J contacted me."  
  
"How did they survive when Libra exploded? It would have been impossible." Relena said.  
  
Heero shook his head. "It would have been very risky, but not impossible." He said.  
  
"Then how did they?"  
  
Heero groaned inwardly when Relena asked that. He knew she was going to grill him for all the info he had denied her. He didn't like it, but he knew he had to tell her everything.  
  
"They found an extra emergency pod that no one knew about. They lifted off with a big explosion. As far as anyone knew, it was just wreckage from when Libra blew."  
  
Relena nodded silently. "Does Red Dragon know that the scientists are alive?"  
  
Heero shook his head.  
  
"Is there anything else you need to tell me?" she asked.  
  
Heero was silent as Relena stared at him. He sighed and nodded.  
  
"There's a sixth Gundam." He mumbled just loud enough for Relena to hear. He smirked at the look of surprise on her face.  
  
"Really now." She said after a moment.  
  
"The Gundams name is Silver Cat. It was built by Instructor H's daughter. Her name is Lilith."  
  
"Who's the pilot?"  
  
"She's one of Quatre's sisters. Her name is Jennifer."  
  
Heero watched again as Relena thought the info over. She then nodded.  
  
"Thank you Heero. That's all I need for now. Can you please call me if you get anything else?" she asked.  
  
Heero was silent before nodding. He walked past her to the counter to pour himself another cup of coffee. He could sense Relena standing behind him, staring at his back. This didn't bother him though. For some reason, her presence there was comforting to him. He could feel her silently walking closer to him. He could suddenly smell her perfume, which he hadn't noticed before, and knew that she was right behind him. A shiver ran up his spine when felt her gently rest against his back, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"Heero…" he heard her whisper in his ear.  
  
"Stop this Relena." Heero said softly as he pulled away. "There's too much going on."  
  
Relena sighed before pulling away. "The others are probably sitting outside the door listening to us, you know."  
  
Heero nodded. "Yeah. I know. I kinda figured they would, seeing as they bolted out of the room so quickly."  
  
The two of them smirked as they heard sounds of whispering and people quickly scurrying away.  
  
Relena turned to Heero and smiled. "I'll be in touch." She said, and then took a sip of coffee from Heero's mug. "Needs more sugar."  
  
Heero watched in shock as she winked at him then left. Looking down at his mug, he grumbled slightly as he poured more sugar in his coffee.  
  
*~*  
  
The six Gundam pilots silently sat in one of the rooms of the Winner mansion. Wufei was leaning against a wall, head fallen forward, eyes closed. Trowa was leaning against another wall watching the others. Heero sat silently in a wooden chair at the table, clicking away at his laptop. Quatre was seated in one of the big, cushiony chairs having a cup of tea while reading a book. Jenni sat in a similar chair, gently strumming her fingers on the arms in boredom. Duo lay sprawled on the couch, one leg slung up over the back.  
  
"This is so boring." Jenni said after what felt like eternity. "Is this all you guys ever do in your spare time?"  
  
"Pretty much." Duo replied flatly from the couch.  
  
"That's not true." Quatre spoke up. "We do other stuff."  
  
"Really now." Jenni said, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees as she observed her twin. "What kind of stuff?"  
  
Quatre looked at her a moment. "Uh, well…heh."  
  
"Give it up Quatre," Trowa said from the wall. "She's right. This is pretty much all we do."  
  
"No we don't…" Quatre started, but was cut off when the others spoke up saying,   
  
"Yes we do."  
  
Jenni let out a laugh. "So your idea of "fun" is sitting here in silence enjoying each others company. I just had to end up hanging with the world's largest group of outcasts."  
  
"Not me!" Duo said, raising his hand as if he were in school. "In all defence of…well…myself, I actually have a personality. I also know how to socialize."  
  
Jenni was silent a moment as she nodded her head. "You are exempt from that statement Duo. But I still stand with the fact that I'm still surrounded by the world's largest group of social misfits. You guys seriously need to lighten up and learn to have some fun."  
  
"Well then tell us, Jennifer, what exactly would you do for "fun"?" Wufei asked, and then realized the mistake he made.  
  
A large grin started to spread across Jenni's face as a childish glint was suddenly found in her blue-green eyes. "Well Wu-tang…"  
  
"Wufei."  
  
"Whatever. Seeing as you asked, in order for you to completely get the gist of what is fun to me, I'm going to have to take you all on a little outing." Jenni said as her grin turned a little less than innocent.  
  
"And what exactly would that involve." Trowa asked a little warily.  
  
"Well," Jenni started as she stood up and walked across the room. "First Heero is going to have to get off his computer and join the conversation." She said once she reached Heero and snapped his laptop shut.  
  
"Ah…hey…" Heero stuttered as Jenni started to carry the machine away.  
  
"Second," she continued as she placed the computer on a shelf, and then turned to the guys, "you guys are going to have to act like normal nineteen year olds."  
  
Four of them stared at her as if she were an alien, while the fifth, who happened to be Duo, watched her with a look of intrigue on his face.  
  
The childish glint in her eyes turned mischievous as she rubbed her hands together, another grin spreading across her face. "Time for a field trip. And I know exactly where to go."  
  
An hour later, the five guys found themselves in a large room crowded with people. Lights were flashing and music was pumping from the speakers. People around them were jumping to the music, working up a sweat as they danced.  
  
Each of the five guys was dressed in an outfit Jenni had picked for them. They had sat watching her as she pulled various articles of clothing out of their drawers, closets, and bags, then threw what she liked at them.  
  
Jenni herself was wearing a shimmery silver halter top that tied at her back and neck. It scooped low in the neck, sinking down to show just enough cleavage. Her pants were tight, leather low risers that clung to her hips.  
  
At the moment the guys were sitting at a table up in the balcony over looking the dance floor. Around them were tables and booths filled with groups of people who were laughing, drinking, and having a good time. The Gundam pilots watched as Jenni danced heatedly with a guy that had chin length blonde hair and bright cerulean eyes.  
  
"We let her dress us up and bring us here for what purpose now?" Wufei asked as she looked at the rest of them.  
  
"To have fun Wufei." Duo said as he grooved to the music. "Something we've never had enough of.  
  
"Whatever." Wufei grumbled as he cast a glare down at the dancing Jenni.  
  
"I'll get us some drinks." Trowa said before walking over to the bar.  
  
"Jenni's right, you guys really need to lighten up." Duo said.  
  
"Watch the hands buddy." Quatre grumbled.  
  
Duo and Heero looked down to see Jenni grinding with the same blonde guy, her arms around his neck while his hands wandered around her backside.  
  
Duo laughed. "Get over it Quatre. Jenni's a big girl. She can handle herself."  
  
Trowa came back with the drinks a few moments later just as Jenni started to make her way to the stairs which lead to the top half.  
  
Trowa handed each of them a drink. Quatre shook his head when Trowa handed him one.  
  
"Come on Quatre." Duo said as he chugged his drink back. "Let loose a little."  
  
Quatre ignored him as he kept his eyes on Jenni. She had just started to climb the stairs when the blonde guy pulled her back down.  
  
"Guys," Quatre said, and pointed down to Jenni.  
  
They watched as the guy tried to hug and kiss her, but she struggled against him. As this continued, the guy started getting more aggressive. Quatre was about to go down and help his twin when the others held him back.  
  
"Let me help her." He hissed as he tried to get away.  
  
"Watch." Duo said.  
  
Quatre looked back down, watching as Jenni tried to keep the guy at bay.  
  
The five of them winced when she brought her knee up firmly between his legs. She then smiled at him before pushing him away and starting back up the stairs. As she neared them she smiled.  
  
"Hey guys." She said as she sat down with them. She pulled something out of her purse and started fanning herself. "It's really hot down there. There's like, this buzz in the air. I love it."  
  
The guys watched as she grabbed Quatre's unwanted drink and drained it.  
  
"What was going on with that guy?" Quatre asked when she finished and looked in her bottle.  
  
"Which one?" she asked as she tried to get the last few drops from the bottle."  
  
"The blonde guy just now who was groping you." Quatre said.  
  
"Oh, Scott. He wanted a little more of something he couldn't have. I took care of him though." She said, and then looked at the others. "This stuff is good. I'm gonna get another."  
  
Grabbing a bill from her purse, she jumped up and ran to the bar.  
  
"Jenni," Quatre said as he followed her as she ordered, "he could have hurt you."  
  
"He didn't though. You worry too much Quatre." Jenni said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't worry too much. If anything, you don't worry enough." Quatre said.  
  
Jenni laughed as she took the two bottles she ordered. "No Quatre, I worry just enough. The difference between you and me is that I know when I have to have fun and enjoy myself, and when it's time to be serious. Don't blame me because you're a boring old stiff." She said, then handed him a bottle as she walked past him.  
  
Quatre turned and watched as she grinned at the other as she talked and downed her drink. A moment later she slammed the bottle on the table and pulled Duo from his seat and the two of them headed down to the dance floor.  
  
"Hey cutie. How about a dance." Came a voice from next to Quatre.   
  
He turned to see a scantily clad girl with red hair place a hand on his arm. "No thanks." He said as she looked towards the others.  
  
"You sure? You look like you could use a good time." The girl pressed. Quatre felt her hand move across then down his back.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure." He said as he handed her the bottle and walked back to Heero, Wufei, and Trowa. Looking down at the dance floor, he scowled when he said Jenni hanging off Duo as the two danced more heatedly than she had with the blonde guy.  
  
"Winner, your sister is going to give us more trouble than she's worth." Wufei said with a grunt.  
  
Quatre sighed as he shook his head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[Ok, here's chapter 4. Like you wanted. I had something else I was gonna say about the chapter, but I forgot. Yep, I am just a simple minded creature with the memory of a gold fish. Anywho…this is the longest chapter I have so far. Most of the others were just over 5 or 6 pages. This one is 7…@.@. 8 if you include my explanations for Daimeryan Rei. Whoa.  
  
And now for my remarks to Daimeryan Rei's remarks:  
  
* Please refrain from the stereotypical 'woman-hating' Wufei. If you watch the show, there is a whole episode when Wufei battles alongside with Sally and comes to have respect for her/women in general.  
  
Yes... I already realized my mistake there when, after watching my GW tapes, I re read through the fic. I'm trying to fix that as best I can. It's not that he hates women; it's that he doesn't trust Jenni or Lilith because he doesn't know them. That is going to change as I get further into the story.  
  
* Quatre accepts the news of his twin sister a bit too unemotional. Lilith herself doesn't give it a second thought either. (Could be my own perception, though, but meeting a sibling after almost eighteen years, that would certainly turn your world upside down)  
  
First, you're mistaking Lilith for Jenni. Lilith is Silver Cats designer, Jenni is the name of Quatre's sister. No harm though, honest mistake. ^_~ Anyway, if you saw the episode where Quatre meets one of his sisters, I forget which ep, that's kinda unemotional as well. I figure that when they meet, neither is sure how they should really react so they're trying to act as normal as possible, while also trying to get to know each other. I'm very sorry if I didn't really make that very clear. But if you read the chapter over again, when Jenni shows up, things are rather somewhat awkward for everyone. And they're 19 in my fic.  
  
* Lilith is a bit too cool for words, if you know what I mean. Please be careful not to turn her into a Mary Sue. Its fun to write yourself/your own character in a story, but be careful and avoid the common clichés and stereotypes (like: her Gundam is THE best ever, belittling the other pilots, etc.)  
  
If you look at twins, you'll see that sometimes, one is completely different from the other. That's kinda what I'm trying to play out here. Quatre is the overly responsible one who thinks things through and has caution for everything and what not. I'm trying to make Jenni the opposite of Quatre, a more care free, on the edge, I'm gonna work but I want to have fun at the same time, let's forget all that and just get to it, kinda person. She's not actually belittling the other pilots, she's just joking around, which is her way of coping when she's nervous (like when she's talking to Lilith while on her way to L4 colony is chapter 2) about something or if they're in a bad situation. And for the record, no her Gundam isn't the best ever. It's just got a few more goodies than the old Gundams had, so it is a little better, but the new Gundams the guys have are all equal to hers, though Silver Cat does have a few surprises that the other Gundams don't.  
  
* In my personal opinion, 'parties' and places to have a big party, are not your priority when living in a war/ facing the threat of another war.  
  
Jenni has been a party girl all her life; it's the way she grew up. So wondering when and where she's gonna have her next big party is part of her personality. If you read in chapter 2 when she gave some info about herself, she said that she's been a Gundam pilot for six months. So she's still very new at this and hasn't really gotten it into her head that she's gonna have to cut down and take a break from all of that, or maybe even ultimately give it all up. Jenni's mind set starts to change as we get further into the story, though it may take some time.  
  
I hope my little explanations have helped, and I also hope that you continue to read my fic.  
  
Anywho, I have a request for all my faithful readers. In my fave authors list you will find an author named Joey Maxwell. She has a couple of really good GW fics that I'm helping her with. Go read. Now. And don't forget to review.] 


	5. chapter 5

[Ok peeps...here we are with chapter 5. Now...disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, though I do wish I owned Duo and Zechs...*wink*. Sadly though, I don't. I do own Jenni, Lilith, Silver Cat, and Red Dragon, everything, and one associated with Red Dragon. Reviews are greatly appreciated.  
  
Also, thanx to my bud Joey Maxwell. Go read her fic Desperate. It's really good. More thanx to EclipseAzNGTX, LorimLowe2, and RemRene.]  
  
Summary: Two years after Endless Waltz. Just when the Gundam pilots thought they could finally get some rest, the Earth and Colonies are again in trouble. There's also a new Gundam, and the pilot is Quatre's twin sister. What other new surprises await them? Rating may go up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's A Family Thing- chapter- 5  
  
When Quatre opened his eyes the next morning, light seared through them causing his brain to pulse. He's never had a hang over before, and he wasn't too keen on getting used to them. Covering his face with a pillow, he felt something gurgle in his stomach.  
  
'Why the hell did I let Jenni talk me into that last night?' he thought. He vaguely remembered Jenni's little taunts, and her comment that he was an old stiff. After watching her and Duo do everything but screw on the dance floor, he caved and ordered something to drink. Soon one became two, which became three, which be came four.  
  
"Exactly how much did I drink last night?" he asked as his stomach gurgled again. 'Nowhere near as much as Jenni and Duo, I know that.' Quatre thought, slight anger flashing through him as the image of Jenni and Duo heavily feeling each other up in a booth at the back of the club came into his mind. He certainly was not impressed at the sight of Duo lying on top of Jenni, kissing her as his hands wee up her shirt, while Jenni kissed him back as her fingers all but skilfully moved between Duo's legs. Quatre vaguely remembered getting into a fight with Duo.  
  
'If I wasn't feeling like shit, I'd kill the bastard.' Quatre thought as his stomach did a huge lurch. He suddenly jumped out of his bed and ran to the bathroom, barely reaching the toilet before emptying the contents of his stomach into it.  
  
After a few minutes of puking, Quatre heard a knock on the door frame.  
  
"Paying homage to the toilet gods, Quatre?" came Duo's voice.  
  
Quatre turned his head to glare at Duo, slightly happy to see a light discolouration on the braided mans cheek. "What the fuck do you want?" he demanded weakly, his stomach heaving again.  
  
"Just checking on a friend in need." Duo said cheerily. "Word of advice though Quatre. Next time you want to get plastered, do it the right way."  
  
It suddenly dawned on Quatre that, thought he had drunk more than Quatre, Duo was perfectly fine.  
  
"Why the hell aren't you blowing chinks everywhere?" Quatre demanded, "You drank more than I did."  
  
Duo laughed. "That sister of yours knows some pretty neat tricks to beat having to pray to the porcelain pee gods."  
  
In response, Quatre heaved into the toilet again. "Ugh."  
  
Duo sighed and shook his head. "Here." He said, holding out a glass. "Jenni said to drink this. It'll make you feel a little better."  
  
Quatre reached out and took the glass with a shaking hand, examining its contents. "What the heck is this??   
  
"Cold ginger ale. Jenni said it'd help with the hang over."  
  
Shaking his head Quatre slowly and silently drank the liquid, taking tiny sips.  
  
"Jenni said she'd come and check on you when we get back from lunch..." Duo started.  
  
Quatre's head snapped up and he winced slightly. "What?"  
  
"When we get back from lunch..."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow at Quatre. "What."  
  
"Stay the fuck away from my sister." Quatre muttered as he took another sip of ginger ale.  
  
"Excuse me?" Duo asked.  
  
"I said," Quatre replied in a louder voice, "I want you to stay away from Jenni. Is it that hard to understand?"  
  
Duo stared at Quatre a moment, a serious expression on his face. "And what exactly gives you the right to make such an order?"  
  
"She's my sister for Christ's sake. I'm not going to sit around and watch you take advantage of her like you did last night." Quatre said.  
  
"I did not..."  
  
"Yes you did Duo. She was bloody drunk and..."  
  
"Holy fuck Quatre, so was I." Duo yelled. "We both her. We both knew what was going on though. We barely knew but we did. She was just as willing as..."  
  
"Shut up." Quatre yelled before leaning over the toilet and throwing up. When done, he took another sip of ginger ale.  
  
"You're just unable to face the fact that Jenni isn't the innocent angel you'd like her to be." Duo said after a moment. "She doesn't need you there standing over her shoulder watching out for her. She is able to take care of herself, and she's good at it. So back off and let her live her own life."  
  
"You don't know what it's like Duo." Quatre said. "Not knowing any of my sisters for so many years, to find out that one is my twin. You have no idea what it felt like meeting her for the first time. It was like for the first time in my life...I felt whole."  
  
"No, I don't know what it's like." Duo said in a harsh voice. "I'm never going to get to know what it's like. Meeting family for the first time because, hey, I have no family. I have no mother or father. No sisters or brothers. I have nothing."  
  
"Then you should understand why I'm so protective of her." Quatre said weakly.  
  
"Well I don't. All I am going to say is stop trying to control everything she does. If you do, she'll resent you and push you away." Duo said.  
  
Quatre remained silent as he finished the glass of ginger ale.  
  
"You feeling any better?" Duo asked.  
  
Quatre slowly nodded his head as he shakily stood up. "Yeah. A little. The nausea is gone, and the head ache has died slightly."  
  
Duo smiled a little. "Jenni's got some aspirin down in the kitchen."  
  
Quatre nodded and the two headed down to the kitchen.  
  
*~*  
  
"There's been some activity in Australia and New Zealand." Heero said as the six of them sat around his computer. "There have been a total of twenty to twenty five sightings of mobile suits in those vicinities."  
  
"Do you think that's where they're based?" Jenni asked as she ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Not sure." Heero said. "They move around a lot. So its hard to pinpoint a precise location."  
  
"So, this means were back to square one." Trowa said.  
  
"For now, yes. Dr. J is still looking into things, and Zechs, or should I say Milliardo, has sent troops on an observation only mission." Heero replied as he started typing something into the computer.  
  
"So then why the hell are we sitting here doing nothing?" Wufei demanded.  
  
"Because there is nothing we can do." Quatre said.  
  
"As much as I hate to agree, he's right. Our job is to attack Red Dragon." Jenni said.  
  
"Then that's why we look for them." Wufei said.  
  
Jenni rolled her eyes and laughed. "That's kinda hard when, oh...lets see. We have no idea where they are."  
  
Wufei scowled. "You know, you're really lucky you're a woman..."  
  
"Why, do you want to hit me Wufei?" Jenni mocked. "Ohhh...I'm so scared. Well, come on. Do it. No one is stopping you."  
  
Wufei just grumbled and shook his head.  
  
"What Woofie," Jenni continued, "afraid to hit a girl?"  
  
"It wouldn't be honourable to hit a woman as weak as yo..."  
  
Before Wufei was able to finish is sentence, Jenni reeled back and punched him square in the jaw, causing him to fall to the ground.  
  
Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Heero watched in shock as Jenni crouched down to Wufei.  
  
"It is very imperative for you to not finish that sentence, if you value your life."  
  
That said, she stood up and left the room.  
  
There was a moment of silence as the four that were standing looked at each other, then at Wufei.  
  
"Still think she's weak Wufei?" Duo asked as he helped Wufei to his feet.  
  
"You think we should follow her?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Let her go for now." Heero said, going back to his computer. "We've got other things to worry about."  
  
Quatre nodded and sat down in a chair.  
  
"Maybe Wufei is right." Trowa said a few minutes later. "About going out and looking ourselves."   
  
The others looked at Trowa.  
  
"Go on." Heero said.  
  
"Well, it sure is a lot better than waiting around here. At least we'll be doing something productive."  
  
Duo nodded. "Yeah, that does seem like a rather good idea when you think about it."  
  
"So were all in on this?" Heero asked.  
  
Just as the other were about the answer, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Duo yelled, then ran from the room, down the stairs, and into the front hall to the door, throwing it open.  
  
Standing on the other side was a girl. She looked about nineteen with long, flaming red hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a tight black tank top and a pair of red shorts.  
  
"Please say you're looking for me." Duo said, eyes wide.  
  
The girl looked at him over her sunglasses. "Actually, I'm looking for Jenni Winner. This is the address she said she'd be staying at." She said in an Irish accent.  
  
"Who are you?" Duo asked.  
  
"I'm Darcy Reed. Jenni's best friend." The girl said. "It's rather obvious you're not her boring twin brother."  
  
"I'm Duo."  
  
"Ah, Duo. The funny, cute braided guy." Darcy said with a hint of a smile. "Well Duo, are you going to let me in?"  
  
Duo looked at her a moment. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Of course." He said and stepped aside to let Darcy pass. "Jenni said I was cute?"  
  
Darcy laughed as she set her bag down on the floor. "To an extent, yes." She looked around. "So where is Jenni anyway?"  
  
"Uhhh...I think she's around here somewhere." Duo replied, and looked up at the stairs as Quatre and the others descended.  
  
"May I help you?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I'm looking for Jenni. My name's Darcy."  
  
Quatre smiled a little. "Jenni has spoken about you many times. I'm her brother."  
  
Darcy pulled off her sunglasses and looked Quatre up and down. "Yep. She was right." She said. "So, where's Jenni now?"  
  
"Uh, I'm not sure really." Quatre replied. "I think she might be up in her room."  
  
Darcy nodded. "Yeah. Ok." She said as she walked further into the hall, looking around.  
  
Quatre looked at the other guys as they stared oddly at Darcy.  
  
"How exactly did you know about this place?" Heero asked. "The location is supposed to be secret."  
  
"Jenni gave me the address and directions." Darcy said as she looked over at them. "She called me, said she was bored, asked if I wanted to come out for a few days. Why, are you going to kill me for knowing too much?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Possibly. Maybe even hopefully." Wufei replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Darcy smirked. "As, so you must be Wufei." She said and laughed a little.  
  
Wufei frowned. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Jenni's right. You do seriously need to get laid."  
  
Wufei cast a murderous glare over at Quatre, who swallowed slightly.  
  
"Darcy!" came Jenni's excited scream as she flew down the stairs and wrapped her friend in a hug.  
  
"Jenners!" Darcy laughed as she hugged Jenni back.  
  
"I can't believe you're here. The place wasn't hard to find was it? Come on, I'll take you on a tour." Jenni said as she started to drag Darcy away. "Could one of you guys be a peach and take Darc's stuff up to my room. Thanks."  
  
A split second later, she and Darcy were gone, leaving behind five very confused Gundam pilots.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[Well people...there's chapter five. As you can see, Jenni does have somewhat of a dark side. She's not completely sunshine and daisies. As well, things between Duo and Quatre are getting a bit tense. And...well...things between Jenni and Wufei have been tense from the beginning.   
  
Anywho, I hope you all like. It's gonna take a little longer for me to get chapters out from here on in. I have just started writing chapter six. So if you like the fic but don't want to review, could you at least leave your email address in a review so I can email you when I get new chapters up. Thanx peeps.] 


	6. chapter 6

[Guess who's BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!! Yep...I've finally got chapter 6 done though I warn you...the beginning is somewhat boring. Writer's block can do that to you. Now...disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, though I do wish I owned Duo and Zechs...*wink*. Sadly though, I don't. I do own Jenni, Lilith, Silver Cat, and Red Dragon, everything, and one associated with Red Dragon. Reviews are greatly appreciated.  
  
Also, thanx to my bud Joey Maxwell. Go read her fic Desperate. It's really good. And to all the people to reviewed chapter 5...I'm not able to see who you are at the moment but you know who you are.]  
  
Summary: Two years after Endless Waltz. Just when the Gundam pilots thought they could finally get some rest, the Earth and Colonies are again in trouble. There's also a new Gundam, and the pilot is Quatre's twin sister. What other new surprises await them? Rating may go up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jenni sat in Silver Cat alone, hatch open. In her lap was an old tattered notebook. She sighed quietly to herself as she scribbled words carelessly across the page.  
  
"What are you doing up there?" A voice called up to her.  
  
Jenni looked to see Heero down at the foot of Silver Cat. "Oh, hey." Was all she said and went back to her notebook.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow and slowly started climbing up the Gundam to her. Jenni didn't look over as he sat next to her.  
  
"Yes?" She said as she continued writing in her notebook.  
  
"Are you ok?" Heero asked, making Jenni look over at him and raise an eyebrow. "You've been very quiet since Darcy left."  
  
Jenni shrugged and went back to writing in her notebook. I just miss her. That's all." She said.  
  
"What are you writing? That notebook looks rather old." Heero said after a few moments.  
  
Jenni nodded. "I've had it since I was ten. I don't always write in it."  
  
Heero nodded. "What's in it, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
Jenni shrugged again. "Just stuff. Thoughts, wishes, dreams...a few poems." She said. "Personal stuff."  
  
"I see." Heero said with a nod.  
  
There were a few moments of silence before Jenni closed her notebook and sighed.  
  
"Did you come up here just to ask me about my notebook, or was there something you actually wanted."  
  
Heero thought about it a moment and shrugged. "Not really. I've just noticed that out of the five of us guys, the only ones you actually converse with outside of meetings were Duo and Quatre. Well, Wufei too, but so far none of those conversations have been very civil."  
  
Jenni laughed a little and shook her head. "I dunno why, something about him just rubs me the wrong way for some reason. It's obvious that he hasn't liked me from day one either."  
  
Heero nodded. "Wufei isn't really used to changes like this."  
  
"Yeah well, it isn't easy being the only girl in a group full of guys." Jenni muttered.  
  
Heero shrugged. "It's been hard for us having a girl in the group after it's only been us five for so long."  
  
"I guess." Jenni said as she stretched her arms and legs.  
  
There was silence between them for a few minutes in which Jenni opened her notebook again and resumed writing.  
  
Heero cleared his throat. "The five of us had a meeting. We've decided..."  
  
Jenni looked over at him. "You had a meeting without me?" she asked.  
  
Heero nodded slowly. "We looked for you for almost half an hour. When we didn't find you we decided to just have the meeting and tell you everything afterwards. It wasn't till the meeting was finished that Quatre thought to look out here."  
  
Jenni nodded as she looked down. "Yeah. I guess that's a good reason. So what did you come up with?"  
  
"Well, we talked about Wufei's idea of splitting up and going to look for the Red Dragon base ourselves. The others seem to think it's a good idea, but they wanted to see what you thought..."  
  
"Find." Jenni interrupted. "I really don't care whether we look for them or not. If you five want to do it then fine. You've got the majority of votes so it doesn't matter what I think."  
  
"Ok then..." Heero said. "Well, if you're ok with it then we're leaving at 0500 tomorrow."  
  
"Jenni nodded. "Yep. Whatever floats your boat."  
  
Heero silently nodded as he watched her. "Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
Jenni groaned lightly as she looked at him. "Yes. I'm fine. Please stop asking."  
  
Heero nodded. "Ok then."  
  
"Why do you care anyway?" Jenni asked. "I mean, this is the first time you've talked to me by myself since I joined you guys. That was like what, six or seven months ago?"  
  
Heero shrugged slightly. "I just want to make sure you'll be able to keep focused on our missions." He watched as Jenni nodded silently. "And I guess I just wanted to make you feel a little more welcome."  
  
Jenni looked at him and smiled a little. "Thanks Heero." she said.  
  
"It's no problem really." Heero replied. "You kind of have to build a trust with the people you work with when you do what we do. Wufei said he'd sooner join Red Dragon than trust you, but that's always kind of been his mentality."  
  
Jenni laughed when he said that. "Does Wufei hate girls in general, or is it just me?" She asked.  
  
"I think it's just you, and a few other select women. There are a few members of the female population that he does get along with." Heero said.  
  
Jenni nodded. "I should meet them. Maybe they can tell me their secrets."  
  
"You'll meet them eventually. A few of them have been rather helpful to us, sending information and so forth."  
  
Jenni laughed a little. "That's a good thing. At least I'm not the only girl fighting the good battle."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Heero said. "I've got thing that I gotta work on right now. I should get on that."  
  
Jenni nodded. "Yeah, I guess you should. I'm gonna head to the kitchen. I'm getting kinda hungry."  
  
"Ok then." Heero said.  
  
Just as the two got to the floor, everything went dark. Moments later the back up generators started. The two of them were bathed in red.  
  
"What the..." Jenni started, but before she could finish the ground shook violently. Sirens started screaming. Another violent shake followed by a deafening crash.  
  
Quick as lightning Jenni climbed back up to Silver Cat's controls. Flick of a switch, push of a button, the Gundam hummed to life. A monitor flashed on. Images from the outside appeared.  
  
"Oh shit!" Jenni cursed as she started to strap herself in.  
  
"What is it?" Heero called up.  
  
"Red Dragon." Jenni yelled back. "You go get the others. I'll head out to distract them."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Just do it Heero."  
  
Without another word Heero ran. He stopped only once to look back at the Gundam Silver Cat. He watched in amazement as it transformed from cat into humanoid form.  
  
The head of the cat, where Jenni sat, moved tot he chest. A head much like the heads of the other Gundams rose from between the shoulders. There wasn't a single angle on the machine. It was composed entirely out of curves.  
  
Once the transformation was done, the hatch to the hanger was opened, and Jenni flew out.  
  
Not wasting anymore time, Heero ran down the hall. Just as he reached the elevator, the door opened and the other four pilots ran out.  
  
"What's going on?" Duo asked as they headed down to the hanger.  
  
"Red Dragon." Heero replied.  
  
"How the hell did they find our location?" Wufei yelled.  
  
Heero just shrugged.  
  
"Where's Jenni?" Quatre asked.  
  
"She's already out fighting them." Heero said.  
  
"What?!?" Quatre yelled as he stopped running.  
  
The others stopped and looked back at him.  
  
"Why the hell did you let her go alone?"  
  
"She was already in her Gundam. I couldn't stop her." Heero said.  
  
Fuming, Quatre glared at Heero. "I swear Heero, if anything happens to her..."  
  
"Nothing is going to happen to her Quatre. She's trained to fight. So stop treating her like she's a baby."  
  
Trowa stepped between them all. "This is not the time to bicker amongst ourselves." He said as he looked at each of them. "We have a battle to get to, and if we don't get out there now, Jenni just might get killed."  
  
They nodded and ran down the hall to their Gundams.  
  
"Guys, I could really use some help out here." Jenni's voice called from the intercoms.  
  
"We're coming Jenni." Quatre yelled as the five of them sped out to the battlefield.   
  
Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were greeted to about fifty mobile suits blasting at anything in sight. To the left was Silver Cat fighting hand to hand with six more suits.  
  
"We're here Jenni." Quatre said as the four guys attacked the closest suits to them.  
  
"It's about fucking time." Jenni's voice screamed from the coms, making the guys wince. "What the fuck were you doing? Playing poker?"  
  
Duo chuckled a little as he sliced a mobile suit in half with his double-ended scythe. "At least we're here babe. Be happy for that."  
  
"Oh shut up Duo." Jenni snapped before turning off her intercom.  
  
The battle continued, each of the Gundams destroying at least six suits to each of them. There were only twenty suits left when the leader sounded retreat.  
  
"Get back here and fight you babies." Jenni yelled as she shot at the fleeing suits.  
  
"Jenni, calm down." Quatre said with slight amusement. "We won this one."  
  
"Woohoo." Jenni's whoop was heard causing the guys, even Wufei, to laugh. "So, how's about a victory celebration."  
  
"Good idea. Count me in." Duo said. "Bring on the champagne."  
  
The other four reluctantly agreed.  
  
"As long as it's non-alcoholic." Quatre said.  
  
Jenni snorted. "Don't be a baby Quatre."  
  
"We're gonna have to move base though." Quatre said, ignoring Jenni. "I'll get a hold of Rashid. I'm sure he'll help us.  
  
"What I'm wondering though, is how they found the location of this base." Trowa said.  
  
Though the never voiced their opinions, the others agreed with Trowa.  
  
"Can we get something to eat now?" Jenni asked. "I'm still hungry."  
  
*~*  
  
Andrèas stared at the report in his hand before angrily ripping it in two. "The Gundams." He screamed to his agent. "The fucking Gundams. You said they had been destroyed Agent D."  
  
Agent D stared solemnly at her feet. She remained silent.  
  
"Well?" Andréas yelled.  
  
Agent D flinched. "They were..."  
  
Andréas stormed over to the girl, grabbed her hair, and shoved part of the report into her face. "You see that word there? Do you see it Agent D? It says GUNDAM!" He finished with a yell. Andréas threw the girl to the ground. "MY troops were fighting Gundams when they were sent to kill Gundam pilots who DON'T have Gundams."  
  
"Don't blame me." Agent D yelled as she stood up. "How the hell was I supposed to know they still had the Gundams? All the reports I read said the pilots had destroyed the Gundams. There was even secret footage of them blowing up. The Gundams no longer exist."  
  
"Then why, pray tell, were almost three-quarters of the mobile suit troops I sent demolished by them.  
  
"I have no idea Andréas." Agent D snapped.  
  
"How?" Andréas raged. "How can you not have an idea? I sent you to follow that girl to get info on the pilots. You got a lot of great into, really, you did. But how the hell could you miss five fucking huge Gundams? You have seriously fucked up this time D."  
  
"Six." Agent D said, ignoring the last remark.  
  
Andréas turned back to her. "Excuse me?"  
  
Agent D cleared her throat. "Six." She repeated. "If you tape the report back together and re-read it, you will find that it says there are six Gundams."  
  
Andréas stared at her a moment before scrambling to get the other half of the report. His eyes scanned over to papers before he let out a yell. "SIX?!? Why are there six fucking Gundams?"  
  
Agent D shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe the scientists are still alive. Maybe they re-built the Gundams and made a new one for Jenni."  
  
Andréas's eyes opened wide. "Of course!" He cried. "Why didn't I think of that? The Gundam scientists didn't die when Libra exploded two years ago. Which means that even though the original Gundams were destroyed, the scientists would still be able to make new ones should the earth and/or colonies ever be in danger."  
  
"That does sound plausible." Agent D said with a nod.  
  
"Then that just leaves two small details I need to know. One, the Gundams seem to be fully functional if this report is correct. That means they knew that we were gathering forces to take action. I want to know how the fuck they figured it out." Andréas said.  
  
"I'll get right on that." Agent D said. "What's number two?"  
  
"How on earth could the Gundam scientists survive something as big as the Libra explosion without there being any documentation of it?"  
  
Agent D stood silent as Andréas stared at her. "What?"  
  
Andréas groaned as he grabbed fistfuls of red hair. "Will you get out there and figure all this out?" He shouted as he walked over and grabbed her by the arm and led her to the door. "You're always bragging about all the 'contacts' you have. Why don't you use them?"  
  
With that, he threw the agent out, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Must I be surrounded by morons?" Andréas sighed as he fell back into a couch.  
  
"You shouldn't be so tough on her André." A female voice called out. "She is your sister after all."  
  
Andréas turned to see a woman with short black hair and blue eyes take a seat next to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she snuggles into his chest.  
  
"I know." He said with a sigh. "But I have to. I can't give her special treatment just because she's my sister."  
  
The woman sighed and shook her head. "Whatever you say André dear. Now," the woman grinned and winked, "how about a little fun with Hilde?"  
  
Andréas smirked as he leaned down to kiss Hilde. 'It sure is great to be the top guy.' he thought as his hand slid up under her shirt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[There's chapter 6. Sorry it took so long to get out, and sorry the beginning was so utterly boring...lol. Anywho...how did you all like Andréas's little part? Hee hee...I was having such BAD writers block, then I thought of that and squeed. I hope the chapter was to your liking. Chapter 7 is written out, so I'll type that out soon, and I've just started chapter 8. Review if you like the chapter please. ^_~] 


End file.
